Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communications systems, and more particularly, to techniques for mobility mode selection in uplink-based and downlink-based mobility in wireless communications systems (e.g., 5G New Radio).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communications systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, power, and/or spectrum). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA).
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). However, although newer multiple access systems, such as an LTE or LTE-A system, deliver faster data throughput than older technologies, such increased downlink rates have triggered a greater demand for higher-bandwidth content, such as high-resolution graphics and video, for use on or with mobile devices. As such, demand for bandwidth, higher data rates, better transmission quality as well as better spectrum utilization, and lower latency on wireless communications systems continues to increase.
The 5th Generation (5G) New Radio (NR) communications technology, used in a wide range of spectrum, is envisaged to expand and support diverse usage scenarios and applications with respect to current mobile network generations. In an aspect, 5G NR communications technology includes, for example: enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) addressing human-centric use cases for access to multimedia content, services and data; ultra-reliable low-latency communications (URLLC) with strict requirements, especially in terms of latency and reliability; and massive machine type communications (mMTC) for a very large number of connected devices and typically transmitting a relatively low volume of non-delay-sensitive information.
In addition, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in 5G communications technology and beyond. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
Accordingly, due to the requirements for increased data rates, reduced latency, power savings, and better resource utilization, new approaches may be desirable to improve the system design and reliability. In addition, there are needs to allow for an uplink mobility mode and/or a downlink mobility mode to address mobility and/or different channel conditions that impact a wireless communications system. In this case, new or improved mobility mode selection or switch procedures for inter-zone mobility and/or intra-zone mobility may be desired to improve user experience in wireless communications (e.g., 5G NR).
The following presents a simplified summary of one or more aspects in order to provide a basic understanding of such aspects. This summary is not an extensive overview of all contemplated aspects, and is intended to neither identify key or critical elements of all aspects nor delineate the scope of any or all aspects. Its purpose is to present some concepts of one or more aspects in a simplified form as a prelude to the more detailed description that is presented later.
According to an example, a method related to mobility mode selection for a user equipment (UE) in a wireless communications system is provided. The method includes determining that a UE is operating in a first mobility mode; determining whether the UE satisfies at least one condition associated with mobility of the UE for mobility mode selection; and selecting a second mobility mode based on a determination that the UE satisfies the at least one condition, wherein each of the first mobility mode and the second mobility mode is an uplink (UL) mobility mode or a downlink (DL) mobility mode.
In an aspect, an apparatus for wireless communications is provided. The apparatus for wireless communications may include a memory configured to store instructions; and at least one processor communicatively coupled with the memory, wherein the at least one processor is configured to execute the instructions to: determine that the apparatus is operating in a first mobility mode; determine whether the apparatus satisfies at least one condition associated with mobility of the apparatus for mobility mode selection; and select a second mobility mode based on a determination that the apparatus satisfies the at least one condition, wherein each of the first mobility mode and the second mobility mode is an uplink (UL) mobility mode or a downlink (DL) mobility mode.
In another aspect, an apparatus for wireless communication is provided. The apparatus for wireless communications may include means for determining that the apparatus is operating in a first mobility mode; means for determining whether the apparatus satisfies at least one condition associated with mobility of the apparatus for mobility mode selection; and means for selecting a second mobility mode based on a determination that the apparatus satisfies the at least one condition, wherein each of the first mobility mode and the second mobility mode is an uplink (UL) mobility mode or a downlink (DL) mobility mode.
In a further aspect, a computer-readable medium (e.g., a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium) is provided and includes code executable by one or more processors to perform the operations of methods described herein. The computer-readable medium may include code executable by at least one processor to: determine that a user equipment (UE) is operating in a first mobility mode; determine whether the UE satisfies at least one condition associated with mobility of the UE for mobility mode selection; and select a second mobility mode based on a determination that the UE satisfies the at least one condition, wherein each of the first mobility mode and the second mobility mode is an uplink (UL) mobility mode or a downlink (DL) mobility mode.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the one or more aspects comprise the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative features of the one or more aspects. These features are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of various aspects may be employed, and this description is intended to include all such aspects and their equivalents.